


We Belong

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Post TFP, Rosie sleeping through the night for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "Close your eyes and try to sleep nowClose your eyes and try to dreamClear your mind and do your best to try and wash the palette cleanWe can't begin to know it, how much we really careI hear your voice inside me, I see your face everywhereStill you sayWe belong to the light, we belong to the thunderWe belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen underWhatever we deny or embrace for worse or for betterWe belong, we belong, we belong together..."-"We Belong," Daniel Anthony Navarro & David Eric Lowen





	

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of something...just the boys remembering.

John didn't have a mind palace, or even a mind cottage, but he always remembered how Sherlock looked when they finally pulled him out of the well. He had been pacing, running his fingers through his hair, until one long solitary curl dangled over his left eye, effectively covering the one visible scar, still raw, but slowly fading - he blew out a long breath, as if he had been holding it for the last twenty minutes, impossible of course, but knowing Sherlock, nothing was impossible.

"Are you okay?" Sherlock's voice had been rough, but nearly the same as always, but the look in his eyes - relief mixed with something fierce, a strong emotion John had never been able to define. John had nodded then, and Sherlock had grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders; the medical personnel had separated them at that moment, so he never knew what else Sherlock would have said, would have done -

"I wanted. Hmmm... I wanted to hold you in my arms and never let you go, and whisper how sorry I was and how much I love you, but you weren't, I wasn't -" Sherlock whispered into the shadows of their bedroom, the morning light was still hours away.

"I wish you had."

Sherlock rolled over and touched John's face gently. "I thought - I don't know, if I told you then, showed you how much I needed you, you would have seen it as a weakness, just a reaction to what I, we had been through that day; not something real, not this, what we have now - you would have always connected my love for you to being trapped - I don't know that all of that came to me then, but once we got back to your flat, I couldn't tell you, and then there was all the mess to clean up afterwards..."

"I know, I just wish I could have been there for you more, you didn't have to do it on your own -"

Sherlock smiled then, a smile that made his eyes glitter, and sent a shiver through John. "I wasn't, John, you were always with me," he placed John's hand on his chest, over his heart. "In here, and in my head, you were there. I needed to heal, to work things out, to understand, or at least try to... and then you showed up that night with Thai, somehow you knew I was ready, I was finally ready to give you everything, I believed I was enough finally."

John sighed and shook his head, then brushed a tangled curl from Sherlock's face. "You've always been enough, most of the time, too much. But you never had to earn my love, don't you know? I've always belonged to you, since the day we met; the timing and circumstances sometimes got in the way, but I've always been yours. Now, go back to sleep, she'll be up in a couple of hours."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, then kissed John lightly, and snuggled tightly against John's chest, sighing as he felt John's arms wrap around him. "I've always belonged to you, John. Always."

"I know, love. I know."


End file.
